


Tokyo Nights

by LilyRosePotter, speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: Tommy gets lonely on December 30th and buys a last minute flight to Japan.





	Tokyo Nights

**Author's Note:**

> _Louis: So I vow to actually want to travel more, because I am an under-I just have not visited anywhere, and I am now in my 30s ashamed of it  
>  Tommy: What if a listener wants to be your companion? What kinds of countries are you thinking bout?  
> Louis: Oh  
> Ira: Sex companion?  
> Tommy: I didn't say that  
> Ira: I said it_  
> \- PSA, 12.27.2018 (Pod Lang Syne)

Tommy pauses outside Louis’ door.

He has a key - the woman at the front desk was only too happy to hand it over once Tommy flashed his business card, which serves Louis right for paying for this excursion with his company card for a complicated series of tax benefits that, frankly, even Tommy was too bored to follow - but it already feels extra to show up, unannounced, in Tokyo a few hours to midnight on New Years Eve. Using the key feels extra extra.

So, Tommy knocks.

And waits.

And says, “ahh, sorry, I know this is weird, me showing up like this. And I don't actually know if you meant it when you invited me- I got myself my own hotel, just in case, but, if you did mean it-" before Louis even has the door completely open.

Tommy trails off, because Louis is staring at him, frozen in the doorway. He shakes himself. “I didn’t think you’d possibly ever come.”

Tommy shrugs, "I wasn't planning on it, but, I was sitting at home and bored and-" He shrugs, trailing off, again, helplessly.

Louis slides aside and bows a little performatively. “Come in, come in.”

He’s wearing a green and gold silk kimono, tied loosely around his hips. Tommy flushes as he pushes into the room, holding his shoulders tight but managing to brush against the gaping collar over Louis’ chest, anyway.

Tommy shivers a little, as Louis follows him in. Tommy swallows, and Louis smirks a little, tightening the tie on his kimono, his elbows and his strong chin and his ridiculous calf muscles right behind him, close, closer than, Tommy thinks, Tommy wants to think, is strictly necessary.

“Kind of a shame, really, not to share this with someone," Louis says, measuredly. "They upgraded me at the last minute. Guess I've got some points on my card or something."

Tommy wrenches his focus away from Louis to look around, and whistles. It really is the penthouse, complete with a gold-embossed mini-bar, a platform bed that has to be larger than a king, and a hot tub flowing into the infinity pool on the balcony.

Tommy swallows, audible in the open space. “It’s uh, really nice.”

Louis smirks, “if I'd known traveling could be like this, I would have done it sooner.” He turns to nod at the hot tub. “Do you have your suit?" 

Tommy frowns, rueing his scrambled packing in mediocre weather. “I don’t think I-” Louis is watching him, face twisting hopefully. Tommy sighs. “Do you think the hotel gift shop sells them?”

Louis laugh and shrugs at him. "Go in your boxers."

“Um.” Tommy wasn’t expecting- Well, Tommy had spent the eleven hour flight hoping for this exact scenario, but he’d never expected it to happen. “Now?”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “You’ve shown up at my hotel room, halfway around the world, in a great gesture of solidarity for my ‘don’t wait until tomorrow’ philosophy for this trip, so, yes, what better time than the present?”

He twists the knot at his waist a little and, before Tommy can answer, disappears into the bathroom.

Tommy has just enough time to determine the authenticity of the crystal tumblers on top of the mini-bar - very authentic - before Louis comes back, dressed in the tiniest speedo Tommy’s ever seen. Tommy has to work to keep his jaw from dropping, already regretting the moment he has to strip down to his much-too-thin briefs. 

Louis smirk, canting his hip as he reaches for the handle on the sliding glass door. “You coming?”

Tommy swallows, "yeah, of course," as he toes out of his shoes and slides his jeans down his hips. They fall to the floor after a little push.

Louis winks, keeping his eyes above Tommy’s shoulders as he grabs a bottle of champagne from the sideboard and steps out onto the balcony. Tommy sighs and pulls off his shirt, dropping it into the sad pile of clothes, and follows.

The jets are on and Louis is already in to his chin by the time Tommy gets there. 

He raises his arm out — the water dripping down his arm and Tommy’s really disappointed that he missed watching Louis stepping in and the slow rise of water on his skin — and motions Tommy over. “The water’s nice. Are you coming in or not?”

Tommy shivers in the chill air and climbs in next to him.

Louis grins, holding the bottle outside the tub so that he can pop it with a loud, messy bang. He takes a swig then hands it over. “Happy New Year.”

Tommy rolls his eyes, “not quite yet,” but he accepts the bottle. Goosebumps shiver down his spine as their fingers brush and linger.

Tommy takes a swig, willing himself to calm down, but Louis is close, his mouth wet with champagne. Tommy leans closer before he even registers that he wants to move, and Louis is looking directly at his lips. Tommy takes a long, nervous sip from the bottle, without looking away.

“So,” Louis’ asks, lips quirking. “Is this what you thought you were getting into when you got on that plane?”

Tommy swallows. His lips feel cold from the champagne, but his body is on fire. “It’s what I hoped for.”

Louis grins. “Yeah?” He reaches out, casually, to let his fingers trail over Tommy’s exposed shoulder.

“Yeah,” Tommy breathes, sliding closer. The bottom of the bottle dips into the steaming water. “What did you think I meant when I asked if I could travel with you?”

Louis laughs a little, fingers tightening on Tommy’s shoulder. He grabs the bottle with his free hand, rescuing it and placing it on the side of the tub. “I didn’t think you were serious, to be honest.”

Tommy shakes a little, his hands clenching on his own thighs now that he’s empty-handed. “Neither did I, until yesterday."

Louis quirks an eyebrow, “I love a good surprise.”

"I don't. Normally,” Tommy laughs, his voice dropping.

Louis slides even closer. “But now?”

"I've hoped we've been heading towards this one for a while.”

Louis grins at him, “me too,” and pulls him close. 

Tommy shakes as he tilts his head, closing the rest of the distance between them. “Hey,” he whispers as Louis slides his hand up Tommy’s neck, holding him steady as their lips meet.

Tommy’s sweating, from the hot tub, from Louis’ mouth, from the way Louis pushes forward, like he needs to be closer, like he can’t be close enough. Tommy reaches for his hips under the water, swallowing Louis’ grin as he lets Tommy slide him into his lap. They both groan as their hips slide together, in sparks of light and heat and hardness.

Louis groans, deep in his chest, beautiful and masculine and Tommy tries to chase the sound as Louis pulls back. His eyes are bright as he takes in the Tokyo skyline behind Tommy’s head, his fingers tight on Tommy’s shoulders. He’s too much - too bright, too _Louis_ \- and Tommy has to tilt his head down to kiss a trail down his neck.

Louis moans and lifts his head to give Tommy better access. "We have a few days here. So, marks are on the table.”

Tommy groans, his dick twitching in his briefs. “Fuck, Louis, fuck.” He bites harder, feeling Louis’ pale skin purple and bruise under his mouth.

Louis cries out and pushes his dick into Tommy's, his speedo doing nothing to hide how hard and thick he is. "More, babe, more."

Tommy shivers at the pet name and shifts to bite a different spot. 

“Fuck," Louis slides his fingers up Tommy's spine. He sounds as breathless as Tommy feels. "Did you think about this, while you were on the plane?"

Tommy sighs and runs his hands down Louis’ sides. “The whole way.”

Louis sucks in breath as Tommy traces his ribs. "I wouldn't have survived."

Tommy laughs against his neck, remembering the second blanket he’d begged off the stewardess to hide the evidence of the dreams he’d spent eleven hours spinning. “I almost didn’t.”

“On the way home,” Louis whispers in his ear, his breath warm and sharp, “I'll be able to help you with that."

Tommy shivers. “Fuck.” He presses his hips down against Louis. 

Louis runs his hands down Tommy’s shoulders, shaking his head. "You're ridiculously hot."

Tommy leans into the touch. He can’t believe he’s here. He can’t believe Louis feels exactly like he looks, his body folded behind small tables in the studio and in restaurants. Tommy’s thought of him, uncurled and loose, shirtless and covered in glitter, in clubs all over WeHo. He’s asked Ira for pictures. He’s looked and he’s imagined and it’s never been half of what it feels like to be here, now, with Louis’ thighs clenching around his and his stomach rippling with each breath. 

Tommy breathes reverently. “No, you are, fuck.”

Louis smirks and flexes his arm muscles, laughing at himself. It slides up his throat, under the bruise Tommy just left. Tommy groans and ducks his head to bite at the muscle.

Tommy wants to mark him.

Tommy wants to mark him, all over, under the sparkling lights of Tokyo’s tallest skyscrapers.

And then, when they start to fade, Tommy wants to mark him all over again. 

Louis' laugh turns into a groan. " _Tommy_."

Tommy tightens his hands on Louis’ hips, pulling Louis down as he sucks harder.

Louis jerks into him. "Fuck, _fuck_."

Tommy groans into Louis’ arm. He wants this. He wants more. He wants not to overheat in a hot tub before he gets to do anything more. He pulls back a little to trace Louis’ cheek. “You want to, ahh, take this to a bed?”

Louis nods eagerly. "Please."

Tommy grins and slides Louis off his lap, letting himself be pulled up, out of the water. His briefs cling to his thighs, dripping water down his thighs.

Louis whistles appreciatively. 

Tommy flushes all the way down his chest and steps out, swatting at Louis’ chest affectionately.

"You've got, ahh, a-" Louis drapes himself over Tommy's back and squeezes his ass, "a lot going for you."

“You’re one to talk,” Tommy laughs. His flush drops to his knees.

Louis grins, his own skin pinking as he pushes Tommy inside the balcony door. He doesn’t even close it before he’s reaching, impatiently, for Tommy’s waistband. He snaps it, once, the fabric squelching in the quiet of the suite, before pushing it down. 

When he’s shoved the soaking cloth to Tommy’s ankles, Louis wiggles his eyebrows and steps back. His dick twitches where it’s trapped against his hip and- fuck, that’s the hottest thing Tommy’s ever seen.

He groans a little, “fuck,” as he steps out of his soaked underwear and reaches for Louis’ speedo.

Louis twitches again but he doesn't flush as he cocks his hip, his dick semi-hard and wet and curled into the cut of muscle in the crook of his thigh.

He has everything to back up his confidence and, fuck, the thought burns like fire up Tommy’s spine. His mouth waters as he reaches for Louis’ hips, careful to miss his dick as Tommy pushes back towards the bed.

Louis stops them, pulling Tommy in a wet, dirty kiss that Tommy allows to last just long enough for him to get a better grip on Louis’ hips and push him down. The mattress sinks under him, soft and extravagant, and Tommy doesn’t give him time to settles before he climbs on after him, his knees on either side of Louis’ hips.

Louis’ hips jerk up as he drags Tommy down into a kiss. It feels uncontrolled, like, maybe, Tommy pushed him to it, which- Tommy grins into Louis’ mouth, not sure he’ll ever get enough of-

Tommy forgets how to think as Louis’ hand slides down his spine. Tommy arches into it as he grinds his hips down, needing to feel him, needing him closer. He drops his head, desperately, and sucks at Louis’ collarbone again, not nearly as coordinated as he was a few minutes ago.

Louis groans and drops his shoulder, cupping Tommy's ass, "Can I-?"

Tommy moans a little. Like he could ever, like he would ever, answer that with anything but “fuck, yes, please- do you have-“

Louis reaches for the bedside table, his muscles stretching and pulling. Tommy watches them ripple, a little dazed with how much he _wants_. Louis pulls out a travel sized packet of lube and a wrapped condom, making sure that he has Tommy’s attention as he drops them onto the bed next to their hips.

Tommy whines, deep and unbidden.

Louis chuckles, a little desperately, and run his hand down Tommy’s side. "I've been wanting this for so long."

Tommy shivers. “Me too, fuck.”

"I knew traveling would bring me good things," Louis says, eyes sparkling.

Tommy laughs, “yeah?” He leans down to kiss Louis. “Bringing home any souvenirs?”

Louis leans up to kiss his ear. "If I play my cards right."

Tommy grins into his neck. “I think,” he grinds his hips down, “you were playing some cards right now?”

Louis smirks, "so I was." He reaches for the lube with a steady hand. 

Tommy’s entire body is shaking as he leans forward. “Where do you want me?”

Louis holds him steady, his fingers tight on Tommy’s hips and the little packet of lube cold and metallic against Tommy’s skin. "Right here."

Tommy groans. “Fuck.”

Louis laughs, keeping one hand on Tommy’s hips as the other moves over Tommy’s ass. “That’s the idea.”

Tommy pushes into him, his thighs pressing down, looking for friction, for anything to fill him. "Yeah, I'm on board, get on with it."

The packet crinkles loudly as Louis opens in and pours half into his hand. He’s grinning up at Tommy, his cheeks flushed with the effort, Tommy hopes, of holding back.

Louis tosses the packet to the mattress and puts a steadying hand on Tommy’s hip, again. He drops his shoulder so he can slide the other back to Tommy’s ass, working the tip of his index finger inside “God you’re gorgeous.”

Tommy pushes down on his finger, taking him all the way to the hilt. They both groan and Tommy dips his chin forward, sliding up a little, then back down. "You feel so good, fuck,” he bites out.

Louis grins, "perfect," and adds another finger. Tommy lifts his chin, his eyes feeling wet and glassy, and drops his head all the way back. Louis traces the lines of his throat with his free hand, his voice awed. "How is every piece of you more beautiful than the last?"

He scissors his fingers. Tommy clenches and loosens around him.

Tommy shakes his head. “It's you." He shifts forward, leaning down to kiss Louis. The movement forces Louis' fingers deeper.

Louis sighs into his mouth, "fuck,” and adds a third.

Tommy grinds down. “God- I'm, yeah Louis, I'm ready.”

"You sure?" Louis asks, his fingers still circling and scissoring, a demanding, frustrating, arrhythmic movement that Tommy’s almost certain is meant to kill him before he gets to the good part.

Tommy reaches for the half packet of lube to slick Louis up in response. Louis is fully hard, straining against his stomach, weeping at the tip. Tommy grins as he wraps his fingers around it, stroking him a few times to make sure he’s fully coated.

Louis groans. “Tommy, shit-" He breathes out, loud and harsh, as he pushes Tommy away and lines himself up. His hands are finally shaking.

Tommy wants more of that. He wants Louis to fall apart as fully and as desperately as Tommy is. He sinks down, straining to loosen as he drops his hips.

Louis gasps, “fuck,” and reaches for Tommy’s hips, holding him steady and slow. 

Tommy whines. 

"Slow baby," Louis grins at him. "It's better."

Tommy throws his head back, his thighs shaking with the effort. "You make me wanna go so fucking fast."

Louis strokes his ribs. "I know, I know." He lowers Tommy a little. "I've got you."

"In everything," Tommy clarifies, catching himself with a hand on Louis' chest. 

Louis freezes a little, but then loosens his grip on Tommy and lets him sink lower. "Fuck, you can't just say that."

Tommy laughs, breathless and wanting, and lifts up a little, then lowers again. "I flew all the way to Tokyo."

Louis groans, planting his feet on the bedspread so he can thrust. "I guess you did. Shit."

"I told you," Tommy grins, meeting Louis' thrusts. "You make me go from zero to a hundred in no time flat. It's fucking ridiculous.” He pushes down, holding himself flush to Louis’ balls as Louis circles his hips. “Fuck, yeah, more."

Louis grins, "I’m so fucking into you."

Tommy groans. "Yeah, I can feel that, actually."

Louis pinches his nipple. “Don’t be a dick.” He thrusts a little harder. 

Tommy tries to say, "sorry," but it comes out strangled.

Louis grins up at him and pulls him into a kiss, his fingers tight and insistent behind Tommy’s neck. Tommy moans as he leans down to meet him, shifting Louis in him, the new pressure like lightning behind his eyes.

Tommy gasps into Louis’ mouth.

Louis holds his hips steady and pushes up, hitting that same spot again and again. "So good."

Tommy keens and leans into his mouth. “Fuck, you too.”

Louis snaps his hips harder while Tommy groans and shakes above him. His thighs are trembling, Louis’ hands and Louis’ dick the only things holding him upright.

"Fuck," Louis strains. "Fuck, Tommy."

Tommy whines. “Please Louis, fuck, I’m-”

"Yeah." Louis trails a hand down his chest, burning into his skin, and urges him to straighten. "Yeah, just like that."

Tommy groans. Louis moves his hand lower, torturously slow.

"Come on," Tommy whines, "Touch me please."

Louis laughs breathlessly, sounding as close to the edge as Tommy feels. “Yeah okay,” and reaches for his dick.

Tommy cries out and pushes forward, involuntarily, into Louis’ hand. It pushes Louis impossibly deeper and Tommy moans, clenching around him.

Louis groans and pushes his hips up, squeezing his hand around Tommy. 

Tommy cries and falls forward, digging his fingers into Louis’ chest, scrambling for purchase. "Fuck, Louis _please_."

Louis kisses his shoulder. “I got you,” he promises, although he sounds wrecked. His hand and his hips thrust faster. He chokes out, “come for me Tommy, wanna see you.”

Tommy’s toes curl and he feels it building, rising through his knees and his thighs until he can’t contain it. He cries out, screaming Louis' name as he comes, messy and long, across them both. 

Louis strokes him through it, his free hand running down his back and kissing his shoulder and neck. Tommy takes harsh, gasping breaths as he comes down and back to awareness, feeling hollow and bereft, as he realizes Louis has stilled inside him. 

Tommy groans, digging his fingers into Louis’ chest as he clenches around Louis and rises an inch. "Come on, baby."

Louis groans, “shit,” and pushes up to meet him.

"Yeah," Tommy pushes down on him. "Please."

He tries to make it good. He clenches inside and rakes his fingers against Louis’ chest as he tries to hold himself up, uncoordinated and unsteady. It’s enough though, as Louis thrusts a few more times and comes, pushing his hips tight against Tommy’s ass and his back bowing.

Tommy groans and loosens his grasp on Louis’ chest, touching him soothingly. "Yeah, baby, so good."

Louis sighs a little, his hips and back falling back to the bed. He tugs Tommy down for a kiss.

Tommy sighs happily into his mouth. "I'm really into you."

Louis makes a choked noise and drags him into another kiss before gasping, “fucking _same_.”

Tommy smiles, secretly and happily, and stretches out on Louis’ chest. "I don’t wanna fuck up this moment, but, sleep?"

“Yeah,” Louis chuckles, leaning to kiss him.

Tommy shifts, letting Louis slide out of him. They both groan at the loss, and Tommy settles against Louis’ side.

Louis groans, pulling Tommy close, his fingers steady in Tommy’s hair. "Fuck, you wore me out.”

Tommy laughs and curls against his shoulder. "Me too."

"Sleep now, then we can go find fancy Japanese food." Louis kisses his forehead sweetly. 

Tommy hums, "that sounds wonderful.” He kisses Louis’ neck absently as he closes his eyes. He’s asleep in seconds to the gentle stroking of Louis’ hand on his back and the soft sound of their breath synching up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Come [find us](http://stainyourhands.tumblr.com/) [on Tumblr](http://everyonewillsee.tumblr.com/) to chat!


End file.
